Sean and Daniel
This article is meant to give a deeper and more detailed look at the relationship between Sean Diaz and Daniel Diaz and its development throughout Life is Strange 2. Sean and Daniel are the central duo in Life is Strange 2. The two brothers are forced to run away from home after a tragic incident in Seattle. Background With a 7-year gap between them, Sean (16) is the big brother who has to look after Daniel (9). Sean seems to try to be the good role model and laments that Daniel gets to enjoy life being a youngster. Esteban (their father) relies on Sean to help out more than usual as their mother is "out of the picture" and while generally okay with this, Sean does get annoyed on the impact this has on his social life. Daniel does have his own friends, but he also gets along with Lyla (they talked about going to the movies together) and Sean worries the same might happen with Jenn, going as far as to say Daniel is "cockblocking him over the whole time". Episode One - "Roads" Sean arrives home, to find Esteban asking him to be the judge, deciding who should get the last chocolate bar and Sean can decide to "side" with Daniel, Esteban or eat the bar himself. If he chooses Daniel he will declare himself the winner, thanking Sean later. Not choosing Daniel will lead him to resent Sean . Regardless of the eventual outcome, he will remember your choice two days later, if you give him the chance to play the judge (and he will get "revenge" by eating a different bar himself). Sean gets ready for the party and Daniel will be preparing his costume. Sean can knock on Daniel's door and talk, but if Sean did not give Daniel the Chock-O-Crisp he will be more aggressive about his secret. In the forest Sean is presented with several opportunities to decide what kind of big brother he wants to be: * stealing from a car / pay box * teaching Daniel about the outdoors and wildlife * playing along with Daniel's games * scaring and teasing Daniel These can result in a Moment of Calm and a bad dream, or no moment and Daniel crying or sick in the middle of the night. Daniel will bring up how it went the next day as they walk to along the highway, going so far as to call Sean a moron if it did not go well. He also reminisces on one time Harry threatened him, comparing it to the encounter with Brett. Episode Two - "Rules" Sean has started to train Daniel in using his powers, and it is during one of these training sessions that the episode begins. After some basic rock lifting, Sean is throwing snowballs for Daniel to catch midair; he can either be kind (throwing the ball to one side) or evil (throwing at Daniel or Mushroom). That evening they have their last meal, play a dice game (betting a drawing space on their rucksacks) then head out the next morning. Mushroom is attacked and killed by a cougar, forcing Sean to decide if Daniel should be left to punish it with his powers or hold Daniel back and scare the cat away himself. Afterwards they hold a funeral for Mushroom, and Daniel asks about Heaven. Sean's lessons potentially culminate in whether Daniel has to use his power to save Chris from an oncoming police car, and depending on what he was taught may blame either Sean or himself. Episode Three - "Wastelands" It begins with a flashback to summer, when the boys have been left alone. Daniel steals Sean's watch then hides in Esteban's bedroom. Sean bullies Daniel and their fighting causes Esteban's award to fall and break. They are sent to their rooms and Esteban explains that he needs Sean to be more responsible for Daniel. Sean makes a genuine effort to apologise to Daniel and learns that he misses the time they spend together - because Sean is always busy hanging out with friends. Daniel returns the watch, explaining that he stole it because Sean was meant to buy him one last week but forgot, so Sean offers the watch as an apology. "Thanks, Sean, this is sooo cool! I'll keep it forever and ever!" says Daniel, as the flashback ends. Sean wakes up in a tent, Daniel already having left to train with Finn and has left the watch behind. The brother's relationship has become strained as Daniel is not happy working on the pot farm and living in a community of hippy teens. Daniel bonds with Finn, who he sees as a cooler older brother role model - one that pays attention to him and isn't so tough about the rules (e.g. playing with knives). Episode Four - "Faith" Daniel is now under the care of Lisbeth Fischer while Sean has to travel across California into the harsh Nevada desert. When they finally reunite, Daniel does not want to leave the relative comfort of the church and Sean is thrown out of the building. It is only on Sean's second attempt with help from Karen that his determination gets through to Daniel, revealing Lisbeth's own selfish motivations for looking after him. Sean and Daniel's relationship may be tested further as Daniel will attempt to kill Lisbeth if he has low morality, and will only sometimes listen to Sean to spare her. Episode Five - "Wolves" 7 weeks have passed since the incident in Haven Point, Sean and Daniel stayed in a place called "Away". Where they stay in Karen´s caravan until they left to continue their trip. Their brotherly bond has become much closer than ever. They decide to have a sleepover in the canyon prior to the start of Episode 5, and Daniel is concerned about Sean's eye, to which he responds "it's just itchy". Then they start doing their signature howl. Once they arrive in Away, Sean calls Daniel and tells him that Karen left pancakes for them. Daniel tells Sean that Joan has waffles, the exact dialogue depending on his relationship with Sean prior to this. They then have a treasure hunt in which Sean can find a souvenir. TBC Redemption= Redemption If Sean chooses to turn himself in and Daniel's morality is high, Sean tearfully says goodbye to Daniel before they exit Karen's car and are arrested by the police. After being driven away by separate police cars, Sean is incarcerated and sentenced to 15 years in prison, during which Daniel is shown visiting at least on his birthday in 2018. After his sentence has passed, Sean is released as an adult as Karen, Daniel, and (depending on his past choices) Lyla embrace him. An unknown amount of time later, Sean and Daniel revisit Mount Rainier National Park, where Daniel tells him a story before comforting Sean as he breaks down. Afterwards, Sean and Daniel hug before parting ways in separate cars. |-|Lone Wolf= Lone Wolf If Sean chooses to turn himself in and Daniel's morality is low, Daniel will refuse to let Sean surrender. He locks Sean's door and uses his powers to throw aside everything in their way while the police open fire on them. Once they reach the other side of the border, Daniel realizes that Sean was shot in the neck and killed. Six years later, Daniel visits Sean's memorial on the beach of Puerto Lobos. |-|Parting Ways= Parting Ways If Sean chooses to cross the border and Daniel's morality is high, Daniel begins destroying the police force's cars before ultimately deciding to jump out after breaking the border wall, to Sean's shock. Six years later, an older Daniel living with his grandparents and wearing what appears to be an ankle monitor receives a letter from Sean, containing a photo of the beach, a selfie which may contain Cassidy or Finn alongside him depending on his past choices, and a handful of sand. |-|Blood Brothers= Blood Brothers If Sean chooses to cross the border and Daniel's morality is low, Sean watches as Daniel massacres the opposing police force and destroys the border gate, and they drive across the border. In Puerto Lobos, Sean and Daniel restore an abandoned building to become a repair shop, implied to have been funded by the looting of a local gang den. Six years later, Sean is threatened by gang members before Daniel blasts two of them away, and the brothers watch as Daniel tortures the remaining one before setting him free. After placing the third member's gun in a money-filled safe, Sean and Daniel sit outside on the porch and look over the beach together. Mechanics In an interview, Creative Director Michel Koch explains: "Over the course of the game, most of your actions, the things you do and the things you say will have consequences for Daniel. He'll be around you, he'll listen to you, and he'll look at what you're doing. Education is a core theme and the basis of the choices and consequences in Life is Strange 2, where you'll have to decide what kind of brother you'll be, and what kind of actions you'll make to take care of Daniel."Find out why your choices really matter in Life is Strange 2 (November 13, 2018) In a later blog postEverything you need to know about Daniel in Life is Strange 2 (November 05, 2019) the mechanics are explained in more detail, that Daniel has a "brotherhood" and "morality" value. Each decision can independently impact these values, adding up to result in one of several consequences. Both large and small choices can affect the value (major choices typically having a larger impact), and several small choices can overrule a large choice. The values can enter negative numbers, but the exact scale is unknown. As of episode 4, there have been over 50 choices affecting Daniel's morality and trust in Sean. A few examples are given in their video explanationYouTube: Daniel's Education Explained - Life is Strange 2 (November 05, 2019), some of which have been referenced below: *Daniel accepts or rejects the offer based on his brotherhood value at that point - so previous decisions can impact the change in value in the present. The finale of episode 4 offers an insight into how Daniel was raised as he acts based on his morality (attacking Lisbeth if low), and Daniel will only change his mind if their brotherhood is high enough. Gallery Screenshots 532210_20190111231741_1.png|Sean and Daniel arguing in front of their dad ("Roads"). 532210_20190113120039_1.png|Sean carrying an unconscious Daniel away from their house ("Roads"). S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 26.png|Sean and Daniel looking at a Chock-O-Crisp bar through a car window. ("Roads", determinant) S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 36.png|Sean and Daniel sitting on a bench overlooking Mount Rainier National Park ("Roads"). 201905231507281850_1.png|Sean teaching Daniel how to throw the stone. ("Roads", determinant). 201905231510341810 395.png|Sean and Daniel watching clouds ("Roads", determinant). S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 53.png|Sean and Daniel lying on a rock formation by Nisqually River ("Roads", determinant). 201905231516102118_277.png|Sean and Daniel talking at their campfire ("Roads"). S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Nighttime) 08.png|Sean and Daniel howling at the moon together ("Roads", determinant). LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Daytime) 27.png|Sean and Daniel looking at their map ("Roads"). LiS2E1S7 - Sand Castle 22.png|Sean and Daniel watching as Brody drives away ("Roads"). LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 07.png|Sean and Daniel watching Hawt Dawg Man ("Roads"). LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 47.png|Sean comforting Daniel over their father's death ("Roads"). LiS2E1S9 - Long Road Ahead 02.png|Sean and Daniel traveling on a bus ride ("Roads"). LiS2E2S1 - Young Apprentice 06.png|Sean helping Daniel train in Willamette National Forest ("Rules"). LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 04.png|Sean worrying over Daniel's worsening cough ("Rules"). LiS2E2S6 - The Gingerbread House 16.png|Sean and Daniel waving at Chris after saving him.("Rules"). LiS2E2S8 - Christmas Spirit 06.png|Sean reprimanding Daniel for using his powers to play with Chris ("Rules", determinant). LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 21.png|Sean holding Daniel after using his power to save Stephen ("Rules", determinant). LiS2E2S11 - Breaking Free 02.png|Daniel talking about Chris with Sean at the train tracks ("Rules"). LiS2E2S11 - Breaking Free 05.png|Sean comforting Daniel by Beaver Creek's railroad ("Rules"). LiS2E3 SC1 - Summer Breakdown 09.png|Sean hugging Daniel in the latter's room ("Wastelands"). LiS2E3_SC3_-_Daggers_Thrown_Sean_Diaz_04.png|Sean talking with Daniel about their mother ("Wastelands"). LiS2E3 SC6 - The Trimmigrants 08.png|Daniel and Sean washing dishes ("Wastelands"). LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 02.png|Sean and Daniel howling at the sky together ("Wastelands", determinant). 201905232133401956 328.png|Daniel and Sean listening to Finn telling his plans for the future ("Wastelands"). LiS2E3 SC8 - Campfire Tales 12.png|Daniel and Sean talking in their tent ("Wastelands", determinant). References Category:Relationships (Season 2) Category:Relationships Category:Season 2 Category:Relationships Category:Relationships (Season 2) Category:Relationships (Season 2) Category:Relationships (Season 2) Category:Relationships Category:Relationships Category:Relationships (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Category:Relationships Category:Relationships (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Category:Relationships Category:Relationships (Season 2) Category:Relationships